


A whole new realm

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is the matter Varys you look troubled?” Petyr asked the concerned.<br/>“Well my friend I was just considering how or when Westeros got this crazy.” Varys replied confused.<br/>“What do you mean?” The master of coin asked.<br/>“Well it seems that suddenly everyone in Westeros is in love with each other and now everyone is...singing.” The eunuch cringed.<br/>Petyr laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You shouldn't think so much my friend, Hakuna Matata it means no worries, Varys.” Petyr said before walking away humming a tune. Varys rolled his eyes, everyone here was insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new realm

“What is the matter Varys you look troubled?” Petyr asked the concerned.

“Well my friend I was just considering how or when Westeros got this crazy.” Varys replied confused.

“What do you mean?” The master of coin asked.

“Well it seems that suddenly everyone in Westeros is in love with each other and now everyone is...singing.” The eunuch cringed.

Petyr laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You shouldn’t think so much my friend, Hakuna Matata it means no worries, Varys.” Petyr said before walking away humming a tune. Varys rolled his eyes, everyone here was insane.

***

Robb grinned and held out his hand to Talisa.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes” Talisa said grabbing her hand and squeeking as she pulled him onto his horse with him.

 

I can show you the realm

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, Talisa, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

 

Robb plucked a flower from a tree and handed it to Talisa grinning as she sniffed it.

 

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic horseback ride

 

He laughed softly as she clutched his while the horse started to gallop

 

A whole new realm

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

 

He grinned at her as the wind rushed past them as Talisa started to sing.

 

Talisa: A whole new realm

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new realm with you

Robb: (Now I'm in a whole new realm with you)

Talisa: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, galloping, freewheeling

Under an endless diamond sky

 

He copied her as she up her arms up against the wind as if she were flying.

 

Talisa: A whole new realm

Talisa placed her hands over her eyes as they came close to a low hanging branch

Robb: Don't you dare close your eyes

He said ducked and removing her hands

Talisa : A hundred thousand things to see

Robb: Hold your breath, it gets better

 

Robb was beaming as Talisa waved at a lad cleaning some chainmail who dropped it in the mud in fright.

 

Talisa: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

 

Robb picked and apple of a local tree and handed it to her.

 

Robb: A whole new realm

Talisa: Every turn a surprise

 

Robb tightened his grip on her as they galloped down a big hill

 

Robb: With new horizons to pursue

Talisa: Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new realm with you

 

Robb put his arms comfortingly around Talisa as the horse slowed down by a small pond.

 

Robb: A whole new realm

Talisa: A whole new realm

Robb: That's where we'll be

Talisa: That's where we'll be

Robb: A thrilling place

Talisa: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

 

“Talisa with you be my queen.” Robb asked after helping her off the horse.

“Of course your grace.” Talisa relied smiling.

“Robb will be fine.” He replied smirking.

“Whatever you say sire.” Talisa said before pressing her lips firmly against his.


End file.
